


s(no)w time for a fight

by skyestiel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, M/M, POV Hinata Shouyou, Second year Kagehina, Snowball Fight, Winter, attempted humor, like.... super fluffy, this is just silly and self-indulgent oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyestiel/pseuds/skyestiel
Summary: I should’ve worn the thicker gloves today, Hinata thinks miserably. He casts a glance at Kageyama’s hands, but they’re tucked deep inside his pockets.Which gives him an idea.Or: Hinata has plenty of snowball fights under his belt, but the other half of the oddball duo—not so much.





	s(no)w time for a fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onceandforall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceandforall/gifts).



> so!!!! this is actually an expanded version of this [quick prompt i filled on twitter](https://twitter.com/tobiologist/status/1084575261910335488)!! i thought it’d be fun to polish it a little (thanks to carrie and jenna) and post it on ao3 because, really, one can never have too many haikyuu fics. plus i now have 2 haikyuu fics on ao3—hopefully with many more to come! including a monster of a bokuaka oneshot i’m working on at the moment that i’m _obsessed_ with. i also wanted to post this first to remind any “lonely on jupiter” fans that stuck around that i still plan on writing haikyuu! so, without further ado, enjoy this ridiculously fluffy and self-indulgent nonsense~

 

Hinata doesn't like to brag but, seriously, he's a professional when it comes to snowball fights.

Or would it be a professional snowball fighter? Oh well, it doesn’t matter. As he knows from experience, the art of the snowball fight takes years to master. And it’s just that—an art. A  _ science _ . A craft that requires countless hours spent outside meticulously sculpting a fortress wall, shaping snow into sloppy spheres with gloved hands.

For as long as Hinata can remember, his main competition has been his mother and Natsu. Koji and Izumi later joined the fray, hoping to outmaneuver Hinata, but nothing could quite compare to his mother's competitiveness. As a matter of fact, Hinata didn’t win his first snowball fight until two years ago. And if he’s being totally honest, that was sheer luck.

Then Karasuno came along and presented him with the  _ perfect _ opponent.

Kageyama is bundled in several layers of clothing to combat the frigid winter weather. On top of his usual shirt and pullover, he’s swaddled in a hoodie, jacket, scarf, and beanie. That’s right, Kageyama Tobio is wearing a  _ beanie _ . Hinata has already been called a “dumbass” a million times today for pointing it out. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were practically rolling with laughter when they saw and only stopped when Ennoshita used his newfound power as captain to shut them up. Surprisingly enough, his scary yelling voice is almost on par with Daichi’s.  _ Almost. _

Even in his puffy jacket and thick sweatpants, Hinata can’t seem to escape the cold. It seeps into his skin and chills him to the very bone.  _ I should’ve worn the thicker gloves today _ , he thinks miserably. He casts a glance at Kageyama’s hands, but they’re tucked deep inside his pockets. 

Which gives him an idea.

Casually, Hinata bends over, tossing a, “I gotta tie my shoes,” over his shoulder at Kageyama’s quizzical stare. He scoops up a handful of snow with practiced ease and, as he straightens up, tucks it close to his body, hoping Kageyama remains oblivious.

“Are you done yet?” Kageyama groans, edging forward. For all his grumpy protests, he can be conscientious sometimes, in his own special Kageyama way. Even when Hinata’s involved. “My toes are fucking freezing.”

“Language, Kageyama! What would Suga-san say?”

“He’d say you take too long to tie your damn shoes.”

“Doubtful.” Hinata sidles closer to Kageyama as they meander along. “I know exactly what he’d do in this situation.”

Kageyama scoffs. “And what’s tha—”

Like a cobra poised to attack, Hinata strikes. 

“You little—  _ dumbass!”  _ Kageyama flashes Hinata a glare after a snowball is unceremoniously shoved into the front of his jacket. “You’ll regret that!”

Laughter bubbles out of Hinata. He dives out of Kageyama's reach. “Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it, Bakageyama?” 

“Stop calling me that!”

“You're just mad you haven't come up with a better nickname for me yet,” Hinata singsongs. “We’ve known each other for more than a year! Get some new material!”

“That's—” Kageyama curses as Hinata takes off. “That’s not true!”

Hinata slides behind a park bench, glistening silver in the midday light.  _ Here we go _ . Perched on his knees, he works to scrape together a few quick snowballs. They don't take long to shape, but when Hinata finishes only to be met with silence, he cautiously peeks over the back of the bench.

Kageyama is nowhere to be seen.

“I see how it is,” Hinata calls out. His gaze strays to a large bush a few feet away. 

_ Bingo _ . 

There's no mistaking Kageyama's jacket or ridiculous boots sticking out. The mysterious, all-black blob shifts and shimmies. Hinata wonders what kind of snowballs he should expect. Mediocre, probably, if he considers the fact Kageyama doesn't even know how to hide properly.

Hinata clambers to his feet. Tiptoeing through the snow, he moves closer and closer to Kageyama’s makeshift base camp. It takes every ounce of self-control he has not to burst out laughing and blow his cover. Or, worse, slip on the sidewalk since it's definitely icy.

“You're in for it,” Kageyama rasps, loud enough for Hinata to hear his empty threat. Hinata’s just rounding the bush, but Kageyama clearly has no idea he left his post. “I’ll make you eat your words!”

Hinata is now within pouncing distance. The urge to snicker or fire off another  _ Bakageyama _ is so strong, but Hinata manages to hold back. As he peers over Kageyama's shoulder, he can't help but grin at the small mound of lumpy snowballs he’s amassed. If they can even be considered that. They’re more like snow  _ globs _ , if he’s being honest.

Before he loses his resolve, Hinata pulls the snowball from his pocket and looms over Kageyama's crouched figure.   _ Just a little closer… _

The distinct crunch of snow underfoot fills the air as Hinata takes his final step. Kageyama's head whips around, and Hinata only has a moment to appreciate his big, blue eyes before they're falling together.

Hinata practically throws himself at Kageyama, tumbling them both into the snow. His hat almost falls off, but Kageyama's isn't as fortunate. The gray beanie on top of his head topples to the ground as Hinata slaps several snowballs into Kageyama's chest. And Hinata can't stop cackling because _ when has Kageyama ever made a face like  _ that  _ before _ ?

“Dumbass!” Kageyama wheezes. His hands flop out to the side and grapple for fistfuls of snow. Frantically, he tosses as much as he can at Hinata's head, attempting to simultaneously slip some past Hinata’s scarf and down the front of his shirt. “You cheated!”

“Nope,” Hinata snickers, “I’ve been in way more snowball fights than you have! This isn't against the rules.”

Kageyama’s face suddenly contorts into something new yet familiar. It reminds Hinata of an expression he made during their fight. Or, well, what the rest of the team refers to as their, “first big fight as a couple.” But a “couple” as in a duo! Like partners! Teammates! Not like two people dating or  _ anything ridiculous like—  _

Wow, okay, he’s getting sidetracked. Hinata focuses back on Kageyama’s features. It’s almost as if pointing out his obvious snowball fight prowess stung. Which is a little weird, right? Kageyama used to needle Hinata about his lacking talent on a constant daily basis. Except maybe Hinata’s wrong and Kageyama has been playing since he was young, too. 

In an instant, Kageyama’s expression shifts. A muscle jumps in his jaw, determination in his slightly upturned lips.  

“It totally—” Kageyama reaches for the nape of Hinata's neck and, in one smooth motion, tips him over onto his back in the snow. “—is.”

Hinata has an insult at the ready, but it dies in his throat. 

Kageyama eclipses everything. The sky overhead, the trees, the snow drifting through the air, the pisspoor excuse for a bush-fortress behind them. Tiny flakes cling to his hair, a striking contrast against the dark strands plastered to his forehead. His cheeks and nose are flushed a vibrant shade of red. And his eyes—his eyes spark with something strange and indecipherable as they meet Hinata's.

Stunned, Hinata opens his mouth to speak, but snaps it shut. 

_ Is Kageyama… maybe it’s the lighting or just the cold freezing Hinata’s brain but, uh, is Kageyama... kinda-maybe- _ sorta _ … cute? _

“S-sore loser,” Hinata eventually blurts, pushing Kageyama off of him.

Kageyama seems equally stupefied by whatever it is that passed between them. He gapes at Hinata from where he lies, silently watching as he leaps to his feet and dusts off the front of his coat. It takes Kageyama at least a couple minutes to come back down to Earth and follow Hinata's example, slowly standing.

Without warning, Hinata crams his hands in his pockets and resumes walking. He can sense Kageyama jogging to catch up to him.

“What the— where the hell are you going?” Kageyama asks, a bit breathless. Hinata hates that his mind clings to such a ridiculous, minute detail. “Was that it?”

“Yep.” Hinata doesn’t raise his voice, speaking instead into his scarf. 

“Oh… really? That was fast.”

“I mean, it’s cold outside.”

“Yeah, but I never thought something like that would stop you.” 

Silence falls between them. Heavier than the usual silence that accompanies a snowfall, when the white blanket shrouding everything seems to absorb all sound. As if just realizing what he said, Kageyama releases a bizarre series of choking noises. “But it makes sense that a dumbass like you can’t even handle a little cold weather!”

_ That’s not it _ , Hinata wants to say.  _ I can’t handle something like that happening again! I can’t handle your stupid face and your stupid hair and especially your stupid  _ eyes  _ and— and being that close to you!  _

But he absolutely can’t admit to any of that. To Kageyama, to anyone.  _ Ever _ .

For some horrible, inexplicable reason, his mind chooses that moment to go totally blank. Does it gift him with the perfect snarky comeback to Kageyama’s half-assed insult? No. No, of course it doesn’t. It gives him nothing to work with.

Eventually, though, his speechlessness seems to get to Kageyama.

“Hey, uh…” Kageyama hesitates. The uncharacteristic softness of his tone makes Hinata warm all over, like he just took a dip in his family’s favorite hot spring or wrapped himself in a heated blanket. “I've never… I've never been in a snowball fight before.”

_ Oh _ . 

In that moment, everything makes sense. Kageyama’s hastily fashioned snow globs. Kageyama’s reluctance to end the game after Hinata claimed he won. Kageyama’s face earlier when Hinata mentioned how many more snowball fights he’d been in. 

Well, alright. Now he really  _ does  _ feel like a dumbass.

“Seriously?” Hinata kicks at the snow. It makes sense, though. Kageyama didn't seem to have many, if any, friends before he came to Karasuno—before he met Hinata.

“Yeah, but,” Kageyama murmurs, “I guess that was fun. Or something, so… maybe we can do it again sometime?”

“Yeah, maybe so.”

“...Okay.”

“Okay,” Hinata manages around his heart, lodged snugly in his throat.

There’s another beat of silence before Kageyama continues, haltingly, “I’m, uh. I'm sorry if I ruined it.”

“Ruined it?” Hinata scoffs. “Geez, Bakageyama, it’s a snowball fight!”

“But… but you freaked out back there.”

“I— no I didn’t!”

“Did too.”

“Did  _ not _ .”

“Did. Too.”

Hinata’s cheeks are positively burning. “Did. Not. And that’s final!”

“Whatever,” Kageyama huffs, but bumps Hinata fondly with his elbow. “We'll see when we have our rematch.”

Hinata buries as much of his face in his scarf as humanly possible. He hopes Kageyama can't hear the condemning pound of his heart or quiver in his voice as he answers, “O-okay.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> AND THEY HAD MANY SNOWBALL FIGHTS IN THE FUTURE, SOME WITH THE REST OF KARASUNO, WITH PLENTY OF CUTE MOMENTS!!
> 
> if you liked this, please feel free to leave a comment and kudo! you can also yell at me about what you liked or really just yell about haikyuu and kagehina in general on one of these platforms: **[tumblr](http://tobiologist.tumblr.com/), [twitter](https://twitter.com/tobiologist),** or **[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/tobiologist)**!!!!


End file.
